Bibidi Babidi Boo!
by Lauryn1
Summary: Children... school play... lack of actors... angry Z senshi... you figure it out.


(ATTENTION: This fanfic is indeed an odd one. I cursed a couple times, but no worries. It's nothing that you wouldn't hear on the Simpsons or anime on the Midnight Run, so don't freak out on me. Thank you!)   
  
"I can't believe this!" Bulma shouted, her face red with anger. Vegeta paused from his intense session of TV watching and looked at his 'wife' in annoyance. "Woman! You're making me miss my show! What's your problem?!" Bulma glared at the Saiyajin as she grabbed the remote and flipped the TV off, placing her hands on her hips afterward as if she were daring the prince to say something. "General Hospital can wait! We have a problem!" "We?" Vegeta questioned, trying to hide the fact that he was highly upset about missing his Soap Opera. "Yes, we. For once in my life, I volunteered to help with a play Trunks' school was going to be doing as part as their end-of-the-year party, but the entire crew I hired said they found another job with better pay! Can you believe that?! They're letting down all those kids, including your son, for money! I swear, people are so greedy these days!" The blue haired woman angrily tossed her hair over her shoulder as she finally stopped pacing around the room; unaware of the baffled look the Saiyajin prince was currently throwing her way. "I still don't understand where "we" comes in." Bulma's expression suddenly softened as she casually sat down next to the Saiyajin. "Your son's going to be disappointed if I can't find replacements for the play..." "Too bad." Vegeta snapped, reaching for the remote. Bulma growled under her breath and slapped his hand, causing him to drawback and return her growl of annoyance. "You're going to let your son be disappointed?!" "Obviously!!" the prince cried, his voice rising as the minutes ticked by and more and more of his Soap Opera was played out without him. "Vegeta!! I need you and everyone else to help!!" Bulma insisted, putting on her best puppy dog look. "Help how?" The woman lazily ran her finger over the fabric of the Saiyajin's shirt, a meek smile finding a home on her lips. "Be the actors..."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"WHAT?!" Goku cried, his eyes wide in horror. "You have to!!" Vegeta shouted, tossing a costume at the stunned Saiyajin. "But...but...but... It's a dress!" The prince shrugged and began to walk away. "That's what your character wears." Goku scratched his head as he looked at the garment. "Who am I playing anyway? I don't remember saying I'd do this..." Vegeta stopped and spun around to look at his fellow Saiyajin. "You're going to be Cinderella. And you didn't agree to it, but you WILL do this!" "No I won't! I have no reason to do this!" Goku cried, preparing to toss the dress back at the very annoyed prince. Before he could accomplish the task, ChiChi snatched the costume away from him and examined it. "This is lovely! What's it for?" "Kakarotto. He's wearing it in a play for Trunks' school." "NO I'M NOT!!" Goku shouted, his face turning red from embarrassment. "Yes you are." the dark haired woman said, handing the costume back to her dumbfounded husband. "Wha-WHAT?!" ChiChi smiled and patted the Saiyajin on the shoulder before starting to return to her kitchen duties. "Bulma already called and explained everything. I think it'd be a very nice thing to do. So you WILL be doing this or I'll stop cooking." Goku's jaw nearly hit the floor as he watched the woman walk away. He turned back to Vegeta, only to discover that the prince was still looking pretty annoyed. "Bulma denied me a little something too. It's the ONLY reason why I've agreed to this absurd play." The younger Saiyajin blinked, wondering what Bulma could have threatened to take away that would make the prince do something this extreme. "What'd she threaten you with?" Vegeta just snorted as he took to the sky. "I'll tell you when you're older."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
A WEEK LATER AT CAPSULE CORP.   
  
Bulma scanned the large theater type room to make sure all her actors had arrived. No one looked happy, but they were all there. Piccolo, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Gohan, Tien, Choutzu, and even Master Roshi and Turtle. All had been threatened with one thing or another, or in Master Roshi's case, they were promised something special for their participation in the play. "Ok guys, thanks for showing up." Bulma paused as everyone threw her their best evil glares. "Ahem. Anyway, the play is coming up fast, so we'll have to skip right to costume rehearsal to make sure everything fits right. So everyone head to the changing room and meet back here in about ten minutes.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The Z senshi stood in the changing room glaring at their costumes, none making a move to put them on...with the exception of Roshi. His costume was merely a fancy black ballroom type suit. "I'm not wearing this!" Piccolo growled, folding his arms as he turned away from the offensive costume his character called for. Goku blinked and looked at the crumpled clothing. "It can't be as bad as what I have to wear. I have to switch between two different dresses." The Saiyajin glared at the group as a few chuckled at his misfortune. Piccolo spun around and held up his costume, which turned out to be a large blue dress with fairy wings and a magic wand. "I'd say that THIS is worse!! It doesn't even match my skin!" Everyone in the room fell silent as they stared at the costume, watching as some glitter sprinkled onto the floor. Vegeta was the first to crack, and soon, the entire Z senshi was rolling on the floor laughing. After a few moments, Bulma poked her head into the room, glaring at the group. "HEY! None of you are dressed yet! Get to it!" Goku blinked and looked at his two costumes. "Hey, Bulma. Which one do I put on?" The woman blinked and looked at the choices. "Umm... Well since this is just rehearsal, go ahead and put on the ballroom dress. It's prettier." Goku once again glared at everyone as they snickered at his costume.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"You guys look great!" Bulma boasted, scanning over the group, who had gathered onto the large stage. Vegeta was dressed up in what a human would consider clothes 'fit for a prince', since that's the character he was playing. Goku was dressed in an elaborate light blue, sparkly ballroom dress, which looked rather good considering who was wearing it. Piccolo, who was playing Goku's fairy godmother, was dressed in a dark blue gown with large pink fairy wings on the back, which fluttered and sprinkled fairy dust whenever he moved. Oddly enough, Gohan was playing Goku's stepmother, and was dressed in an ugly, yet fancy, maroon colored dress. Tien and Yamcha, each playing one of the evil stepsisters, were also wearing ugly dresses. Tien's was green and Yamcha's was pink. Turtle had furry ears on his head and a long fuzzy tail attached to his shell. He, obviously, was playing Lucifer the cat. Krillin and Choutzu were to represent the mice who would be Goku's only friends before getting turned into horses. They each had mouse ears, tails, whiskers, and in Choutzu's case, makeup to make them look more mouse-like.   
  
"This is so stupid." Goku muttered, the others nodding in agreement with their arms crossed angrily. "You're all just mad because of your costumes. I find mine to be quite fitting." Vegeta smirked, looking at his royal clothes. Piccolo smirked as he watched the Saiyajin, who obviously didn't know how the story of Cinderella went. "Have you ever seen the movie this play is based off of, Vegeta?" The prince blinked and looked at the others, who managed to look anywhere but at him. "No..." Bulma, who had overheard the conversation, smiled and handed everyone two different books. "One of those is a children's book of Cinderella and the other is the script you'll be reading from. Take awhile to read over both while I go make some last minute arrangements." Everyone watched as the woman hightailed it out of the theater, obviously running from the wrath that would soon overtake Vegeta.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Wha...WHAT?! I HAVE TO MARRY KAKAROTTO?!!!" Vegeta cried, horror written all over his face as he looked through the children's book that was given to him. The others looked equally horrified as they read the roles they were to play. "Hey! We have to actually fight for your affection!!" Yamcha cried, pointing at Tien and himself as he spoke. Vegeta outwardly shivered at the thought and glared at Piccolo, who had had a smug smirk on his face the entire time. "I don't know what you're smiling about, Namek! Your part isn't exactly free of humiliation either!" Piccolo growled as he remembered his script. "What's all this Bibidi Babadi Boo stuff anyway? I can't even say half these words!" "I'M THE REAL VICTIM HERE!!" Goku suddenly shouted, causing everyone to jump back in surprise. "Not only do I have to take abuse from pretty much EVERYONE here, but my only friends are mice, I have a big green boogie man as a fairy godmother, AND I'm supposed to get all googaly eyed over THAT!" he cried, pointing at a very stunned and insulted Vegeta. "That? THAT?!" the prince roared. "Would you rather have to get all googaly eyed over THAT?! OR THAT?!" Vegeta pointed at Tien, then Roshi, who was currently straightening his bow tie. Goku shivered and shook his head. "Never mind." "HEY! I thought we were all over this third eye issue!" Tien shouted. "We are." Goku said. "I just don't want to marry you. Think about what the children would look like. Tails and third eyes... All the other kids would call them names!!" Goku blinked and looked at all the wide-eyed fighters, his face quickly turning red. "Uh... Not that I've thought about that sort of thing or anything..." The Saiyajin coughed and walked away, rubbing his head out of habit.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
PLAY DAY   
  
Bulma paced back and forth nervously before peeking out from behind the curtain, looking over a room filled with children and adults alike. She turned to face her cast, who were fully in costume and looking pretty annoyed. "Ok guys. This is the night we've rehearsed for the last three weeks. Do a decent job and everything will be fine. None of the threats will be carried out." Her only reply was a bunch of low mumbles. "Great! Now PLEASE don't mess this up. The children are looking forward to this." Bulma smiled as she and everyone else took their positions in preparation for the opening scene.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
SCENE ONE   
  
The audience hushed as the curtains were opened, revealing a stage broken up into four parts. One part was a kitchen and the other three were bedrooms. Someone currently occupied each bed. Gohan, who was in the first and biggest bed with his trusty cat Turtle, sat up and took a deep breath in an attempt to get into character. "Cinderella!!" Goku, who was currently off stage, stiffened as he was cued for his appearance. He turned to Vegeta, who was smirking at him. "Vegeta! I'll let you beat me in battle if you switch rolls with me!" "HA! Not a chance, Kakarotto! Now get out there!" Before Goku could protest, the prince pushed him out on stage. The spotlights caused the Saiyajin to freeze like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. He blinked and looked over at Gohan, who was motioning for him to come over without being too obvious. Shaking off his initial shock, he walked over to the end of the bed and looked at his son. "What?" Goku looked around as a few snickers were heard from the audience as well as in the other beds. Gohan sighed and lowered his voice so that no one else could hear him. "Stick to the script, father!" The other Saiyajin blinked and looked over at Bulma, who was holding up a cue card. He frowned and turned back to Gohan. "What is it, Stepmother?" Gohan began to pet Turtle as he spoke, a neutral expression on his face. "Have you scrubbed the floors today, child?" "Yes" "Do them again! And clean the chimney, do the wash, tend to your stepsister's needs, give Lucifer a bath, and then come back to see what else I've thought up." Goku grit his teeth as he nodded. "Yes, Stepmother..." The Saiyajin turned to leave the 'bedroom'. "Old hag..." Gohan gasped as members of the audience chuckled at the comment, leaving the demi-Saiyajin wanting revenge.   
  
"Cinderella!" "Cinderella!" Goku slowly made his way into the other two rooms, where he was immediately bombarded with clothes. "Wash these! And go easy on the starch!" Tien said in a high-pitched voice. Yamcha tossed more clothes onto the pile in Goku's arms as well. "And try to separate the darks from the lights this time, Cinderella. We both know you're not too bright, but do try!" The Saiyajin blinked, trying to remember if that last part was actually in the script. Before he could respond, his stepmother once again bellowed for him. Becoming increasingly annoyed by his part in the play, Goku returned to the other bedroom, where Gohan dished out several more orders, one of which was to prepare breakfast for everyone.   
  
Goku glared at the three before walking back into the kitchen, where he tossed all the clothes on the floor before setting up three trays and placing pre-made meals on them. He easily balanced all three trays and returned to Gohan's room. "Here you are, Stepmother." he said, 'accidentally' spilling the hot tea on Gohan's lap. The demi-Saiyajin yelped and bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pain. "Thanks. That will be all." he squeaked, straining a smile. Goku smirked and skipped into Tien's room, placing the tray on the bed. "That will be all for now." the three-eyed warrior said quickly, having seen what happened to Gohan. "Oh, no! Let me help you, Stepsister! Wouldn't want you to break a nail, now would we?" The Saiyajin smirked as he picked up a bowl of hot oatmeal and pretended to trip, causing the burning hot muck to hit Tien right in the face. Goku raised his hand to his face in mock horror as he picked up a piece of toast and wiped some of the oatmeal off with it before shoving it into Tien's mouth. "How clumsy of me! But that might actually help your complexion."   
  
Upon entering the third room, Goku wasn't surprised to see that Yamcha was pale after witnessing what the others had gone through. "Uh, Cinderella... I'm not really hungry this morning..." "Nonsense, Stepsister! You'll waste away to nothing if you don't eat anything!" Goku said as he casually poured a glass of orange juice into the wheat-flavored oatmeal. He smirked and held the spoonful of it out to Yamcha, who leaned away from it. "Stepmother will be angry if you don't eat it." the Saiyajin insisted, smiling as a few audience members shouted words of encouragement to Yamcha. He looked over at Bulma, who was nodding and motioning for him to eat. With no other choice, the warrior was forced to eat all the oatmeal, leaving him feeling rather ill afterward. "Mmmm. Now wasn't that good?" Goku chirped as he gathered up all the trays again and skipped off the stage, signaling the end of scene one.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Bulma glared at Goku as he joined the others backstage before storming over to him, demanding an explanation. "Goku! What do you think you were doing out there?! That wasn't part of the script!" The Saiyajin shrugged and smiled innocently. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You try getting bossed around by your friends and family and see how you react to it." The woman blinked and pondered for a moment, carefully considering his words. "Yeah... I guess I'd do the same thing, but this is just a play! They don't really mean what they're saying!" Goku blinked and folded his arms. "Well then I don't really mean what I'm doing." "So... you'll stick to the script then?" Bulma asked hopefully. "Seeing as how I didn't read the script, probably not. But I'll try not to kill anyone." The blue haired woman stared blankly as the man smiled cheerfully and walked away to prepare for the next scene. "Hmm... Maybe I should have made Vegeta play the part of Cinderella instead..."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
SCENE TWO   
  
Gohan ran across the stage at the sound of a doorbell, opening a fake door once on the other side. Master Roshi, otherwise known as the royal messenger, smiled from behind his sunglasses, which he had refused to take off. "Hello, Miss! How are you on this fine morning?" Gohan glared at the short man upon hearing the tone the pervert was using. "I swear if you say anything that isn't on the script, you'll become the royal dead messenger." Roshi chuckled nervously after receiving the whispered threat, immediately straightening up and holding out a letter. The demi-Saiyajin snatched it and began to pretend to read it as Tien and Yamcha rushed up behind him in their severely ugly dresses, also pretending to read over his shoulder. "The king is holding a royal ball, and all eligible ladies are ordered to attend... No matter how ugly they are..." the turtle hermit added, glancing back at Tien. The three-eyed warrior glared at the old man, fighting the sudden urge to rip his throat out. Master Roshi, who was clearly aware of the man's growing anger, quickly stepped away and waved goodbye before scampering off the stage.   
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and shut the stage door before turning back to Yamcha and Tien, who were less than enthusiastic about what they'd have to say next. "Well you heard the perverted old man, daughters. You'll have to pick out your finest clothes to look your best for the prince! Imagine all the wealth you'd have if you were to marry him!" Tien and Yamcha noticeably cringed at the thought of having to marry Vegeta and bit their lips to keep from vomiting right there and then. Gohan, noticing their predicament, lowered his voice to a whisper as not to be heard by the audience. "Remember guys. It's just a play. It's JUST a play." Yamcha sighed heavily before going back into actor mode, raising his voice to sound as girly as possible. "Well I heard the prince is dreamy! I just know he'll pick me!" Tien bit back a laugh after witnessing the other warrior's acting and slightly pushed him aside. "No way! He'll choose me! He likes the exotic type!" Gohan and Yamcha looked at the man, blinking in confusion. Neither remembered that last line being in the script. "Exotic?" Gohan asked. Tien nodded and lifted up the bangs on the wig he was wearing, exposing the third eye on his forehead. The audience of children shrieked in horror, except for Trunks and Goten, who cheered in delight at the newest version of Cinderella.   
  
Goku, who was still backstage waiting for his cue, blinked as he heard the shrill screaming of all the kids. "That's weird. I didn't think Piccolo's part had come up yet..." Confused, the Saiyajin made his way over to Bulma, who was shaking her head as she looked out on stage. Goku looked over at Tien, who was still showing off his third eye as Yamcha and Gohan attempted to calm the audience. The Saiyajin snickered a bit at the display, but quickly shut up when he caught a glimpse of the death glare Bulma was throwing his way. "What?! I'm not the one traumatizing them!" "Get out there and do something! You were about to be cued anyway!" Before Goku could reply, the woman pushed him out on stage.   
  
The Saiyajin looked between the screaming audience and Tien, wondering what he should do to quiet the kids down. A few seconds later, his battle filled mind made a decision for him and he quickly whacked the three-eyed warrior upside the head, knocking him to the stage floor. As expected, the entire crowd fell silent as they watched Tien twitch slightly from the blow. Gohan blinked as he looked between the two, wondering why he hadn't thought of that. Shrugging, he made a desperate attempt to get the play back on track. "Cinderella! I thought I told you to keep your stepsister away from your collection of rub on tattoos! I don't need your influences rubbing off on my daughters! But I have one question for you... Will that horrid thing come off before the royal ball scheduled to take place tonight?" "It should." Goku replied, glancing up from the mumbling warrior who was still lying on the floor. "What ball?" Gohan sighed in relief as the play began to get back on track and the children seemed to accept the tattoo excuse for the third eye. "The king is holding a royal ball for the prince. He feels it's time his son chose a bride. All eligible singles are required to take part in the event." Goku folded his arms, trying to remember what exactly his lines were from the script he never read. "Oh yeah? Then that means I can go, right?" "Of course!" Gohan said, waving his hand in dismissal. "But first you have to get your chores done." "Why?" the Saiyajin asked, deciding he was going to end this scene quickly. Gohan blinked in confusion. "Because that's your job." "Why?" "Because I made the rule for it." "Why?" "Because I said so!" Gohan shouted. Goku stared at the flustered man for a minute before grinning. "Why?" The demi-Saiyajin balled his hands into fists and bit back a scream of frustration. "Whatever, Cinderella! Just get a dress ready for tonight and you can go!" "Ok!" Goku said happily, turning to Bulma and flashing her a thumbs up. The woman moaned and shook her head.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
SCENE THREE   
  
Goku threw open the door to his pretend bedroom and looked around for his two mouse friends, who as if on cue, (duh), scampered out from the closet. "Krillin! Clown Boy! I need a dress!" Krillin blinked and walked over to the Saiyajin, speaking in a low voice. "Um... Goku... You're not supposed to use our real names... Er... and that's Choutzu." Goku folded his arms and frowned a bit. "How many times do I have to tell you people that I didn't read the script?" The mouse monk sighed and waved his hand in dismissal before returning to the play. "A dress? For what?" "A ball! I thought you said you read the script!" Goku cried, pointing an accusing finger at the little mouse man. Krillin and Choutzu shook their heads in pity as a few snickers sounded from the audience. "Never mind. We'll see what we can do."   
  
The lights on the stage darkened long enough for another dress to be wheeled out on stage before the set was brightened again. Goku, who hadn't seen the dress yet, wrinkled up his nose at the sight of the garment. "Eeeeeeeeew! That's ugly! No one said I'd have to wear that!" Choutzu and Krillin looked at each other in horror, neither knowing what to do since the plot was straying so far away from the intended script. "But Cinderella! We fought against Lucifer to get the materials for this dress! Besides, it's all you have to wear!" Choutzu cried, his normally high voice becoming even higher. Goku shook his head as he looked at the pink dress more closely. "No way! I'll just skip ahead and get that other one from Piccolo." "You mean your fairy Godmother?" Krillin asked, attempting to keep the audience informed to a certain extent. "Yeah, sure." the Saiyajin replied, glancing around for the Namek.   
  
Bulma ran around in a panic backstage looking for Piccolo. "Where is he?! I'm going to kill Goku for throwing this play so far off track!" After signaling for Krillin and Choutzu to leave the scene and dropping a new background to resemble that of a clear night sky, Piccolo finally showed up, costume and all. Bulma sighed in relief and grabbed the Namek's arm, pulling him toward the stage. "What are you doing?! Isn't there another scene before this one?!" Piccolo cried, not wanting to be seen by anyone in this outfit. "There was supposed to be, but Goku's being difficult! So we have to skip ahead. NOW GET OUT THERE!" Bulma pushed the green alien out on stage, where Goku was already waiting, and crossed her fingers, hoping for the best.   
  
Piccolo blinked and looked over at Goku, who was standing in the middle of the stage with his arms crossed, waiting for him. He mumbled and walked over to the waiting Saiyajin. "You need a dress, yes?" Goku nodded. "And make it fast. I'm getting hungry." Piccolo glared at the other man and whacked him upside the head with his wand, causing fairy dust to sprinkle all over the place. "OW! What was that for??!" Goku cried, rubbing his head then checking for blood. The Namek just smirked as he looked around the stage. "Well first you need to get to this stupid Ball of yours, so you'll need a carriage." "No need for that. I'll just fl---ow!" Goku rubbed his head again after being whacked once more with Piccolo's wand. "I SAID you'll need a carriage!" the Namek growled, pointing at a pre-placed pumpkin that was sitting on stage. He raised his wand, causing Goku to cringe, and paused, attempting to remember the words he was supposed to say. "Ummmm.... Uhhhhh...." He slowly lowered the wand as his mind went blank and his temper shortened. "The heck with it! Get the stupid carriage out here!" Left with no choice, Bulma rolled her eyes and pushed the cardboard carriage out onto the stage, where it rolled to a stop. "There! Now we need some horses." Piccolo said, glancing around. "No we don't! We can just use Krillin and Choutzu." Before the Namek could respond, Goku had grabbed his two 'mouse friends' and had tied them to the cardboard carriage. The Saiyajin ran behind the two dimensional form of transportation, giving it the illusion that he was actually inside of a real carriage. "Now mush!" he said, pointing straight ahead. Piccolo growled in annoyance. "Cinderella!! What about your dress?!" "I'll change on the way there!" Goku replied, holding the blue ballroom dress up through the cut out window. The Namek slapped his hand over his face as Krillin and Choutzu reluctantly pulled the carriage off stage. Suddenly remembering some of his lines, Piccolo ran after them. "HEY! You have to be back by midnight!" "Why?" Goku asked. "Because if you aren't back by then, I'll kill you!" The Saiyajin blinked and nodded, deciding that that was good enough reason for him. "Oh, and Bibidi Babidi Boo!" Piccolo added. "Huh?" Goku blinked and scratched his head. "I don't know. That's what I was supposed to say." "Oh."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
SCENE FOUR   
  
After taking a moment to change backstage and listening to and earful from Bulma, Goku made an entrance in the grand ballroom, huffing and puffing from having to run for his life from the blue haired woman after her lecture on how he had ruined her play. Everyone turned toward him, with the exception of the cardboard extra people in the background. Now was when everyone realized that there was no one to play the role of the king. Taking matters into his own hands, Vegeta grabbed a make-up marker that had been sitting nearby and drew a goatee on his face, resembling that of his fathers. He then hopped up on a chair to look taller. "Who is that ma...er... woman, Roshi?" Master Roshi looked at a list in his hand. "I don't know. She's not on the list." "There is no list!" Vegeta snapped. Roshi scratched his head and looked at the blank paper. "Well that would explain a lot then." The Saiyajin rolled his eyes and shook it off. "Never mind! My son seems to have taken a liking to her for some bizarre reason. Remember to get his head and eyes checked later." "HEY!" Goku shouted from across the stage, shaking his fist angrily. Master Roshi coughed and continued. "Yes, your majesty. But where IS your son?" Vegeta nearly fell over as he remembered his original part in the play and quickly jumped off the chair as he wiped the marker off his face. He jumped out of the balcony he was in and ran across the stage to Goku. Everyone sweat dropped at the display. Once at his destination, the prince paused, unsure of how to continue. Goku, however, was all but ready for his encounter with the other Saiyajin. "Gee. I thought you'd be taller."   
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta shouted as the others gasped. The prince darted back over to the balcony, re-drew his moustache and hopped up on the chair once again. "Kick her sorry peasant ass, son!" Vegeta shouted, shaking his fist angrily. The Saiyajin then jumped down from the chair, wiped the marker from his face, and then once again ran over to Goku, who was tapping his foot impatiently. "You heard my father. I must kick your peasant ass now." "Bring it on, little man!" Goku challenged. "NOOOOO!!!" Bulma cried, throwing her hands up in horror. Meanwhile, the children in the audience were cheering the two Saiyajins on as they went at it. Each punch or kick was fiercer than the last. Each ki blast was more powerful than the one before it. It didn't take long before everyone on stage, not to mention the scenery, was totaled.   
  
Goku was about to throw another punch when suddenly, the clock struck twelve and began to chime. "Oh no! I have to go!" the Saiyajin cried, lowering his defenses long enough for Vegeta to land a punch squarely on his jaw. "Vegeta! No fair!" Upon the third chime, Goku bolted from the stage, not sure of where he was actually going. The prince ran after him. "Kakarotto! I don't even know your name!!" The fleeing Saiyajin paused and looked back at the other, thinking for a moment. "I don't have time to tell it to you... but...er..." Vegeta watched as Goku hopped around on one foot, struggling to remove one of his boots. "Baka! You were supposed to wear glass shoes!" "Whatever, Vegeta! You try walking around on glass and see how you like it!" Goku snapped, still fighting to remove his stubborn boot. "It'd be faster if you told me your name, Kakarotto!" "No time!!" the Saiyajin insisted, finally managing to take off his shoe. He jumped back up, brushed off his now tattered dress and chucked the boot at the prince, which hit Vegeta squarely on the forehead. "Ah! You'll pay for that one, peasant!" the prince shouted, all the while shaking his fist at Goku.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
SCENE FIVE (The show MUST go on!)   
  
After spending weeks searching every home in the kingdom, which was very small since it was completely located on a stage, Prince Vegeta finally knocked on the door of Go---er... Cinderella's house. Gohan opened the door, still looking bruised up from the little 'dance' at the Ball. "Prince Vegeta! What a surprise to see you here!" "Whatever!" Vegeta snapped, pushing the demi-Saiyajin aside as he strode in. "Kakarotto!! Get out here right now! Don't make me walk over to that side of the stage!!" Goku mumbled in annoyance and put down the doughnut he was eating before walking over to the other Saiyajin, pushing Tien and Yamcha out of the way as he did so. "It's about time you got here!" he said, snatching his boot back out of the prince's hand. "My foot was cold!" Vegeta snorted and folded his arms. "I would have gotten here faster if that thing's stench hadn't kept knocking me out!" Goku gasped and jumped back up off the floor, where he had been putting his boot back on. "How dare you! No wonder you ended up with Bulma! You have no idea how to treat a girl!" "HEY!" Vegeta shouted. Bulma, who had initially laughed at the comment, paused once the insult sunk in. "HEY!!"   
  
"Enough of this, Kakarotto! I have decided to make you my sparring partner. Now ditch your over demanding peasant family and join me in the palace!" "Ok!" Goku agreed. Before another word could be spoken, the stage curtain was dropped and the lights were turned off. The only sound heard after that was the cheering of many happy children.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Well that was fun!" Goku said after all the actors had escaped from the angry mob of parents. "FUN?! You ruined the whole play!!!" Bulma shouted, throwing her hands in the air angrily. "Woman! We didn't ruin anything! We perfected a boring children's story! What was once a mushy romance is now a bloody battle with bad language and even worse attitudes! Now THAT was entertaining!" Vegeta said, grinning in satisfaction. "I agree!" Goku chirped, playing with the sparkly wand he had stolen from Piccolo. The prince blinked and turned to the other Saiyajin. "Kakarotto, I was serious about the whole sparring thing. Now get up and let's go!" Goku, thrilled with the idea of a challenge, hopped up and tossed the wand over his shoulder, which hit Tien right in his third eye. "Ok! Let me just go change back into my gi." "No wait!" Vegeta cried, startling the other Saiyajin into stopping. "Stay like that for...awhile." Everyone stared at the prince blankly before turning to Goku, who they were expecting to be mortified beyond belief. After a moment of silence, Goku merely shrugged and took off. "Ok, let's go!" Everyone, of course, fell over due to the weight of the large sweat drops that had formed on their foreheads. 


End file.
